


Truth or Dare

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Charlie [3]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Kinda, Multi, New Year's games, Past Emily/Aaron, Past Seth/Emily, They get kinky, Tom kisses his staff, but mostly they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Set in New Years, two years  after Alex’s accident  the Kirkmans invite their friends for a New Year’s party and things get a little out of hand. Universe Charlie





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts), [Hideous_Sun_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/gifts).



> I wanna thank MeredithBrody and Hideous_Sun_Demon for giving me the ideas for the truth and dare game.

**Truth or Dare**

Everything was going normally, everything until around one thirty am after the kids went to sleep when a highly intoxicated Alex suggested they should just play a game just to keep things interesting. And of course Kendra came to her aid suggesting truth or dare.

“Alright, the rules are pretty simple everyone will go twice, and you can’t choose the same thing twice.” Alex’s smirk was scaring most, Tom could tell and it was highly amusing to him if only they knew. “So are you ready?” she asks, a chorus of yeah fills the room as they get ready. “Well who starts?”

“I’ll start!” Hannah offers. Kendra sits back, draining her glass of whiskey, “Fine by me.” She says with a large mischievous smile on her face.

“Ok, so I can choose whoever I want right?”Hannah asks.

“Yeah” Kendra nods to Aaron subtly; it makes Hannah smirk, before she turns to Aaron sitting to her right, “Ok, Shore, who truth or dare?” she asks him, Aaron lets his glass on the floor and answers, “Oh you’re crazy Wells, truth, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Hannah smirks, studying him very well she tries to find the worse thing she could ask him, and she finds pretty soon. “You’ll wish you hadn’t said that.” She warns him with a mischievous smile, “So who’s a better boss Hookstraten or Kirkman?”

Aaron’s smile slowly falls from his face, “I shouldn’t have said that.” He murmurs to himself, “Can I change to dare?”

“No!!!” Hannah almost screams, the rest join in laughing, Kimble looks at Tom with a competitive look that makes everyone in the room feel chills. “Come on Aaron, who’s a better boss?” she asks Aaron who becomes whiter by the minute.

“Kimble stop threatening Aaron, he’ll tell everyone who the best boss is on his own, I mean he only worked for one of us twice.” Tom says smiling smugly, he turns to Aaron, “Well Aaron?” he asks the younger man drinking from his whiskey.

Aaron gulps this is getting much worse than he had ever imagined,  “Well I enjoyed working for both, right about now I’m regretting coming back to work for you sir,” the last sentence makes everyone laugh, even Tom had to admit that this was funny. “But I still have to say the president.”

Tom throws his hands in the air yelling, “Woo hoo!” and turns to Kimble with a big smug smile on his face, Kimble punches him on the arm, telling him, “Shut up!” which only makes his smile grow, “Bitter Kimble?” he asks, pushing his luck just a bit more. She tells him “No.” adding “Prick” through her teeth. This makes the room laugh a bit harder, they were all a little too drunk to a point where everything seemed much funnier than they actually were.

“Alright Aaron who you choose?” Kendra asks, she has an idea who would go next purely because Aaron seemed to be a vindictive drunk tonight.

“Wells truth or dare?” he asks Hannah who looks at Kendra in shock, “Can he do that?” she asks, Kendra nods smiling, “Yeah.” She says. Hannah lets her beer down and narrows her eyes before turning to Aaron, “Fine, Dare.” She tells him, Kendra, Seth and Lyor almost winch at the defiance she said dare.

“Ooo, I am going to enjoy this!” Aaron said a sardonic; almost smile on his face, “I dare you to show us your ballet skills.” Hannah’s eyes widen in shock and a little terror, she told Aaron last year, while heavily drunk that she took ballet lesson never thinking it will come back up ever again but here it was biting her in the ass.

“You,” Aaron cuts her off, “What.” He tells her. The smile on his face, stuck there, “FINE!” Hannah yells. She drinks another sip of her beer and leaves the bottle down.

Hannah walks to the middle of the room; she knows they are all looking at her and takes off her heels, taking a deep breath it seems like a scene from titanic when she slowly starts standing on her tiptoes and even in the end standing only on her toes. She doesn’t stay long like that but it is enough to make them cheer, “You are really good Hannah.” Tom says, Hannah throws a mean look at him, if she could kill him through her look he’d probably be dead now.

“My feet hurt!” she says and goes back to her seat.

“But hey it’s your turn again!” Kendra tells her in glee, Hannah takes her beer in her hands and punches Aaron on the arm “Asshole” she tells him under her breath before turning her attention back in the room. “Kendra truth or dare baby?”

Kendra smiles widely, “Dare I’m feeling good!” she tells Hannah, who smiles back, the two women coming much closer in the last few months, Alex believes that they had to make a pact in the world they live. Kendra doesn’t care she’s glad she found three more women just as freaky and crazy as her.

“I dare you to kiss,” Hannah stops and scans the room, Kendra has to admit that she likes her dare so far, as she scans the room there’s not one person she wouldn’t kiss, not to mention a few she already has. “Kimble Hookstraten!” Kimble looks interested, Kendra laughs, if only Hannah knew what happened between her and Kimble at the Christmas party, she was lucky this time it’s only a kiss.

“Fine!” Kendra says, she and Kimble crawl a bit more to the middle of the circle they have created. Kendra cups Kimble’s cheek, slowly coming closer; they start slow, just a few soft touches until Kimble gets restless and just tangles her hand in Kendra’s hair and push her closer. 

Everyone in the room started getting uncomfortable, as the two of them didn’t stop kissing, Cornelius mutters under his breath “Wow!” he’d never admit it to Kimble but the sight of her kissing Kendra Daynes was something extremely hot for him. Seth on the other hand just looked around uncomfortably he taps Kendra on the shoulder, “Ken,” he tries to get her attention but she seemed a little too preoccupied, “Kendra!” he tries again, Kendra and Kimble pull back, “What?” Kendra asks baffled.

“You do have a boyfriend you know that?” Seth asks, Kendra smiles, “Yeah so?”

“You seemed to enjoy it a bit too much.” He tells her, the smile on her face is torturing Seth bit by bit but he can’t say he minded that.

“Only the normal amount.” She tells him whipping the smudged lipstick.

“What?” Seth asks dumfound. Kendra smiles at him, cupping his cheek and leaning closer to his ear, “Come on Seth.” She whispers kissing him below his ear.

 “Well truth or dare?” she asks him after pulling back, Seth blinks a couple times “Fuck” he mutters under his breath, this was going to end in a disaster no matter what. “I’m gonna regret that but dare.” He answers.

“Well I dare you, to kiss the president,” Seth’s eyes widen, he knew she was going to use some of his darkest secrets against him, she was like that when playing games, “And I’m talking about lips Seth.” She adds with a mischievous smile, Seth wonders how the hell is he going to survive this?

“Ok Daynes enough drinks for you.” Tom says emptying his glass, this whole thing was hilarious to him and Alex seemed to have a spiked interest in the game again.

“See the president thinks it’s crazy Kendra.” Seth protests, but Tom’s chuckled stops him dead in his tracks. “Nah, come on Seth since it’s what Kendra wants.” Tom says, he stands up and takes a couple steps forward. He gives his hand to Seth helping him stand up as well. Seth gulps; he wishes he could have time to at least brush his teeth, anything. His nervous demeanor is almost funny to Tom who doesn’t lose time and just cups the back of Seth’s head and slowly kissing him on the lips a couple times. Tom pulls back laughing, to Seth’s good luck he doesn’t notice how flustered the younger man was as he walked back and sat down.

“That was short!” Kendra complained.

Tom smirks mischievously, wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulders who buries her face in his shoulder, “Well you never mentioned tongue!” Tom says smiling, he reaches for the bottle behind him and fills his and Alex’s glass again, “Go on Seth!” he tells Seth who seemed to be a bit distracted.

He turns to Alex, she was looking at his lips and it made him smirk, “Did you like watching that?” he asks her, Alex bites her lip, “What if I did?” Tom reaches back to the couch and takes the blanket laying there, throwing it over them both, from Alex’s mood he was going to need it soon.

 Seth seemed too distracted; Kendra snaps her fingers in front of him calling his name. “Seth!”

He looks up, Aaron is the first face he sees so he just asks him, “Alright, Aaron truth or dare?”

“Well it’s just dare for me so hit me up!”

Seth smiles, he forgot Aaron only had dare left, “I dare you to striptease for us, music dancing and all!” Seth raises his glass to his friend who curses under his breath, “Fuck!” Hannah throws her head back in laughter, “Move it!” she yells at Aaron giving him a small swat on the butt as he stands up.

“I hate you Wright, I hate you with a burning passion!”Aaron says right before Seth turns on the music. Aaron takes his time slowly unbuttoning his shirt to the beat, throwing it to Hannah who caught it mid air with a mischievous smile on her face. Seth had to admit he was really committed, he did his best to stay on the beet taking off his shoes and pants, the shoes ended up somewhere behind him while his pants landed straight on Seth’s head.

There were a lot of wolf calls in the room, Kendra, Kimble and Hannah going as far as stuffing dollar bills in Aaron’s underwear.

“Woo hoo!” Tom looks at Alex, his eyes open wide, “Alex!”

“What he dances well.” She tells him, with a smirk on her face.

“You’ll pay for that,” he whispers to her ear, Alex takes her eyes from Aaron still dancing and turns to Tom, she leans closer, “Make me!” she tells him the defiant look on her face makes Tom stir, he loved it when she was in that mood.

“Oh I will later.” He wraps his arm around her waist his hand pushing her thigh closer to him until she was almost sitting on his lap, “Is that a promise?” she asks him.

“You bet”

Aaron almost yelling, “I can’t believe you made me do this!” to Seth pulled them back from their own little world. Seth stands up and bows to the rest, “You’re welcome everyone!” he says sitting back down.

“Haha,” Aaron says sarcastically, “Hannah Truth, or well truth?”

“Truth.” Hannah answers smirking.

“Why the fuck did you sleep with Damian Rennet?” he asks her, Alex raises her brow, turning to Kimble leaning over Tom.

“That sounds salty” he comments to the other woman.

“It does!” she answers, before both of them turn their attention back to Hannah and her answer.

“He was hot, I was lonely, were you available?”She asks Aaron, his lips form a smirk and there’s a small glint in his eye, “I might have been” he tells her. Hannah leans closer to Aaron, her lips touching his ear, “I’ll keep it in mind for next time.”

Hannah pulls back from a clearly flustered Aaron, and turns her attention to Emily who was next to Chuck.

“Rhodes! Truth or dare?” Emily looks like a deer in headlights; she looks around as if for help. “Um, truth.” She says giggling nervously. “What’s the worst that can happen?” says trying to put on a brave face, she hated letting others know about anything having to do with her, so this game was just a disaster in the making for her.

“Who’s the better kisser, Shore or Wright?” Hannah asks.

“What?” Emily’s head snaps, she starts mumbling, “I’m not answering that!”

“You chose truth Emily.” Tom reminds her.

“I, I don’t know I mean.” She was trying to eat the time; this was highly uncomfortable, having both Aaron and Seth there, especially since she hadn’t ended things on a good note with either of them. “I,”

Tom grew restless, so Hannah just announces, “Ok we need a neutral observant!” Tom smiles and looks at Mike who had entered the room and was watching them in amusement.

“Mike! Come here!” Tom calls him Mike yells, “Why? I’m not playing” shaking his head vigorously. Tom smiles at his agent, “You are now!” he tells him.

“No!” Mike protests again, this train wreck was fun watching but he wasn’t going to get involved in it by no chance.

“I am ordering you as the president of the United States and that’s your truth and dare.”

“What?” Mike asks, he couldn’t believe this was happening, he definitely hadn’t signed up for that when he joined the secret service.

“I dare you to kiss Emily, Seth and Aaron and answer us truthfully who’s the best kisser!” Tom tells him, Mike signs, “You’re mental man.” He grunts before saying “Fine!”

“Come on, Wright first” Seth stands up a bit shaky, apparently tonight he was going to kiss all the men that paraded, ever in his fantasies, Mike was meticulous taking his time kissing all three of them before taking a step back.

“So what’s my answer?” Hannah asks impatiently.

“Wright’s first, Shore second, and Rhodes last.”

“What?” Emily protests, it makes the rest laugh, her high pitched voice was much funnier than they had thought.

“Sorry Rhodes but you gotta work on your technique darling!” Mike jokes, “Ok I’ll ask next since I completed both mine.” He turns to Tom, his look enough to make lesser men shiver, “Mr. President Truth or dare?” he asks.

“That’s your revenge isn’t it?” Tom says smiling, he turns to Alex, who’s biting her lip, “Fine Dare!” Mike cackles before looking Tom dead in the eyes with a dangerous look on his face.

“Show us all, and I mean every single one, of your tattoos.” He tells him, there are gasps in the room, “You have tattoos?” Hannah asks, her face showing her interest as it spiked.

“Never trusting you again Mike!” Tom says.

“Whatever man, strip!” Mike laughs and sits back on a chair as Tom stands up again and starts taking off his sweater, his undershirt and pants. Everyone was looking in shock as each article revealed more and more ink on the president’s body. “How many are there?” Emily asks in shock, she was trying to avoid looking the one on the president’s thigh, or the one on his chest.

“I count the rose in the thorns on the thigh one, the three pigeons on his chest two, the three sparrows on his left arm three, then two on his forearms, five, then there’s the sword on the left forearm six, the symbols inside the arm seven, another on the other arm, eight, and the other Celtic symbol on the other forearm, nine.” Kendra says, “woa!” Kimble says, Tom turns to her and sees her giving him thumbs up.

“Is it my imagination or is the president ripped?” Hannah says,

“Nope, I see it too.” Kendra tells her, “When do you have time to go to the gym?” Kimble asks, Emily across from her has buried her face in her palms just trying to avoid the whole thing.

“Who’s says I need the gym?” Tom says putting his pants on, he opts out of wearing his sweater again, sitting down with his short sleeved white shirt and his jeans.

“TOO MUCH!” Emily yells, she’s had enough but the rest don’t seem to mind.

“Relax Emily, you act like you never had sex in your life!” Tom jokes raising his glass again, Emily seems to be blushing profoundly but Tom is too preoccupied with Alex to notice, “Alex, truth or dare baby?” he asks her.

“Truth” she simply says .

“Where would you like to have sex the most?” there are some audible groans from the rest in the room but the couple ignores them.

“Why you wanna know?” she asks him.

“I might do something about it.” He responds, his hand traveling down her back resting just above the hem of her pants.

“The rose garden” she answers not taking her eyes from his. It was almost like a stare down, a game between the two of them that makes everyone in the room uncomfortable.

“What?” Emily yelps, she can’t keep herself silent for long.

“Holly shit!” Kendra murmurs under her breath and she thought she was the only exhibitionist in this group.

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” Tom whispers leaning closer to Alex, she pulls back, a spark in her eyes thrills him, “Really?” she asks him, it didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room that she honestly looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Hey, guys come on!” Cornelius breaks their little game; Alex rolls her eyes and leans against Tom, her head on his shoulder as she scans the room carefully.

“Fine! Lyor truth or dare?” she asks, Lyor looks around in shock he honestly didn’t think that anyone would choose him much less the first lady.

“Dare!”he responds, and it makes Alex’s smile grow in her face. She sits up before telling Lyor, “Kiss Tom, lips”

Tom leans next to her ear, “Do you like seeing me kissing my staff?” he asks her, she turns to him and whispers back, “What if I do?” Tom is taken back he realizes, although a bit too late where she was going and decides that two can definitely play this game. He turns his attention back to Lyor, “Come here Lyor!” Lyor’s eyes grow twice its size as he, mechanically walks to Tom. This time he takes his time a little more, than he did with Seth before he walked smugly back to his place and sits down next to Alex. “Did you like it?” he asks her, his face inches away from hers.

“Very!” she responds smiling.

Lyor has some trouble walking back and sitting down, he found himself at loss of words with what just happened to him, that wasn’t going to work out well for him in the near future. He looks at Cornelius Moss sitting across from him, his arm draped around Kimble Hookstraten’s shoulders; this would be pretty harmless he thought so he asks him, “Secretary Moss, truth or dare!”

“Truth son” he responds smugly.

“Do you think the president will do well in another term?” Lyor asks, there are some small groans filling the room again.

Cornelius on the other hand takes his time, he chuckles softly before answering, “Yeah, kid will go far!” he can’t stop the snort that follows, “All the way up his own ass if he doesn’t stop talking shit about stuff he knows nothing about.” There was a deadly silence in the room; no one seemed to even breathe.

“So you’ll think I’ll fail?” Tom asks, Alex grips his hand, she barely managed to get Cornelius and Tom back in speaking terms and last thing she needed was them getting in a fist fight.

“If you can’t stop talking shit then yeah!” to everyone’s surprise neither of the men threw a punch, Tom sat back, looking at Cornelius, his face stone cold, Cornelius wasn’t budging either though.

“Okey Dokey” Kimble said under her breath.

 Seth leaned over to Kendra and whispered, “That was a hard landing.” She turns and nods.

“Cornelius who you choose?” Kimble says, breaking the silence, this game was in a serious danger of derailing completely.

“Russnik truth or dare son?” Hannah bites the inside of her cheek, no matter what Chuck would choose she was going to enjoy it, especially if she judges by the look on his face right at the moment.

“Dare?”

“I wanna see you try take Wells down in a throw down!” Hannah can’t stop herself, this time she laughs, loudly, throwing her head back. She was right; this was going to be enjoyable.

“What?” Chuck asks in panic, this was going to end with him nursing his broken bones.

“Dance monkey dance!” Aaron yells from somewhere on his left. He stands up getting in a defensive position, he barely has time to reach and find himself almost slammed to the hardwood floor.

“Chuck you alive man?” Seth asks him after Chuck just refused to move for a moment or two.

“Yeah”

“Come on Chuck get up” Hannah gives him a hand standing up, a soft ouch leaving his lips as he walked awkwardly back to his spot.

“Seth,” Seth looks up, his eyes wide, this night was soon becoming his nightmare, “What?” he asks, he hoped that Chuck would be less merciless than Kendra,

“With whom did you have the best sex of your life?” he asks, Seth get’s chocked with his own saliva, “Um.” He feels his throat getting dry, “I don’t like where this is going.” He murmurs. “Um.” He looks around, Emily is staring at him from across the room, her interests seemed to have spiked, next to him he can feel Kendra’s hand on his thigh and remembers last night, even in memory it takes his breath away. “Kendra, I’ll have to say Kendra.” He says turning to see her smile growing, “Thank you baby!” she tells him before leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

“So Kendra truth or truth?” he asks her after she’s pulled back.

“Truth.” He smirks, he knows what he’ll ask her and he knows, for once her answer too.

“Weirdest place you had sex?”

“I’d say the press briefing room!” she responds smirking.

Looking around everyone’s face was showing their shock. Tom especially looks at both of them with a mix of shock and pride in his eyes. “In the press briefing room?” he asks, “Well done you both!” he congratulates them raising his glass at both Seth and Kendra.

“I’m never going in this room ever again.” Emily murmurs under her breath.

“Alex dare, or dare?”Kendra asks.

“Dare!”

“I dare you, to give to go full Marilyn Monroe on the president singing happy birthday while giving him a lap dance.” everyone but Alex seemed to be extremely uncomfortable at even listening Alex’s dare, but she seemed absolutely comfortable smiling widely.

“So slutty Marilyn.” She asks.

“Yup” Alex smiles widely and get’s up, “Wait here, I have something.” She says disappearing to the bedroom.

“What does she have?” Kendra asks Tom, for the first time this night his face actually shows concern, this just got much more difficult for him, and he knows Alex and her abilities in _dancing_ this will not end well for him.

“How could I know?” he says.

“You’re married to her” Kendra points out, Tom rolls his eyes, “You don’t know Alex trust me” he tells her.

Soon after Alex comes out of the bedroom wearing a very Marilyn like white dress, her hair down, Tom blinks; it’s as if his brain can’t believe what he’s seeing. She starts singing and dancing, taking her time to slowly torture Tom who was just torn between clutching the blanket and just grabbing Alex’s hips.

Everyone in the room was getting more and more awkward as Alex didn’t seem to stop as the minutes passed.

“Holly shit.” Aaron whispers, his eyes open wide.

At one point they see the president just grabbing Alex’s hips forcing her to sit on his lap, they see them start kissing the president’s hand just grabbing his wife’s ass, “Hey!” Kimble tries, “Hey we’re still here!” Alex giggles and pulls back, “Oops!” Alex says, “Yeah sorry guys.” Tom says, he’s flustered, one hand rubbing his eyebrow they other still holding Alex on his lap, “You’ll pay for this.” He tells her whispering. Alex sits down next to him, her feet on his lap hugging his waist under the blanket, “Aren’t you glad I am cold right now?” she whispers to his ear smirking, Tom chuckles shaking his head, “God bless the blanket” she bites her lip, “So baby, truth or truth?”

“Truth” he tells her smirking, “Which one of your staff you regret hiring the most?” she asks him, she knows this will make him uncomfortable, of course she knows the answer but she really wants to him to answer this, “Well, um,” he stops biting his lip, “It’s complicated”

“Does that mean that you regret hiring some of us?” Emily almost shrikes, Tom smiles, now he didn’t have a choice but to elaborate, he realizes just now that he walked right into Alex’s trap.

“Well it’s different every day, usually the one that pisses me off the most at any given day.”

“Today?” Alex asks, “Probably Kendra since it’s her fault we’re being in this situation.” Everyone starts laughing, there’s not one logical person in the room that would believe him especially given that Kendra had grown to be one of his closest advisors in the west wing.

“Yeah right, like you could do without me, you would have been indicted by now.” Kendra jokes, “That’s not a lie” Tom murmurs under his breath, “Kimble, Truth or dare?”Kimble smirks she knows no matter what she chooses she’ll enjoy their reaction.

“Dare.”

“Kiss Chuck!” She looks at Tom one eyebrow risen, this was interesting, she wouldn’t have guessed that he would have gone there but she likes this version so much more.

“Alright” she drains her wine and turns to Chuck “Come to mamma kiddo!” Chuck awkwardly walks to Kimble who just grabs him and starts kissing him without wait, she pulls back wiping her lipstick  she sits back looking around the room, she already knew who she was going to pick next but she liked letting the other guess for a while.

“Rhodes, your dare is,” she takes a look at Kendra but decides to spare her the pain of having to kiss Emily so she goes with plan B. “To switch clothes with Kendra for the rest of the evening.” The room erupts in laughter other than Emily and Kendra who do not look happy, they both walk into the bathroom on their left where they take some time changing. After about five minutes Kendra walks out in an almost tiny black dress, she kept pulling it up trying to make it cover her breasts better and down trying to avoid having to moon and or flash, all of her coworkers and boss, thank god at least she wore underwear tonight. Emily on the other hand found herself in one of Kendra’s tightest dresses, this particular one a gift from Alex when she cleared out her closet of all the ‘non first lady like’ clothes she had stored there, a black half wrap dress with plunging neckline and an exceptionally high slit which now was hanging off of Emily like it did in the hanger.

“I look like a kid dressed in her mother’s clothes!” She complains raising the spaghetti strap once again after it had slipped from her shoulder.

“This dress is squeezing my boobs” Kendra says after failing to sit down, her hands on her waist, “And my ass!”

“Well Kendra you can change if you want.” Kimble tells her, Kendra breaths out in relief, “thank you” she murmurs to Kimble before turning to Alex, “Alex? Help?” Alex smiles and gets, up, “Sure thing honey.” The two of them walk to the bedroom and into the walk in closet, “What you think is happening out there?” Kendra asks, “I don’t know, want something comfortable I guess right?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles and walks to the other side of the room where Kendra had never snooped around, after all she didn’t need to snoop around her bosses clothes.

“Well here, Tom’s sweatpants.” She says pulling out and giving her a pair of black sweatpants, she almost signs in relief when she takes off the dress and puts on the pants, “Dressed in my bosses pants!” she jokes posing like a model for Alex who just laughs and walks back to her drawers and pulls out a black cashmere sweater “And his wife’s shirt!” she jokes giving Kendra the shirt. Kendra puts in on, it’s so warm and comfortable such a great difference from the last item of clothing she borrowed, now thrown on the floor of the room.

“I owe you Alex really”

“No problem.” She says, “Take your time.”

Alex walks back to the living room and takes her seat next to Tom, he immediately wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, after all the troubles they went through in the last couple years Alex is surprised pleasantly that he still reacts to her with the same love and passion he did when they first met. “Hey” he whispers to her ear, she smirks and leans forward kissing him below his ear, “Hey, I hope you don’t mind I gave a pair of your sweatpants to Kendra right?”

He pulls back, the smirk that she could hear in his voice visible on his lips, “Don’t you have yours?” he asks her.

“Well, not really.” Tom nods, smiling at her, “You’re right on that”

“What happened here while I was gone?” Alex asks him; the room seemed to be quiet enough, “Other than Emily fidgeting not much,”

“I’m back!” Kendra says walking back in the room; she walks by Tom and Alex, “Nice pants!” Tom teases her, she turns around with a deadly look on her face, “You know if you weren’t my boss I’d tell you to go fuck yourself.” She tells him sitting down next to Seth who was smirking a little too mischievously, “Ouch!” Kimble says, “Come on Emily, ask.” She says turning to Emily who looks like she would rather be anywhere else.

“Well who’s left?”

“Kimble, Chuck, Lyor and Cornelius.” Kendra says, Emily bites her lip, she doesn’t want to be here and it shows.

“Kimble what was your first honest opinion about the president.” She asks, Kimble smirks and turns to Tom with a deadly smile on her face.

“I wanted to kill him and drink wine from his skull.” She says looking at him dead in the eyes.

“What?” Tom asks, Kimble gives him a deadly smile as she drinks from her glass which Cornelius had filled for her.

“Oh come on Kimble!” Alex says, hugging Tom closer, Tom leans his head on her chest, smirking while hiding his face from the rest of the room. “My poor baby!”

“They asked my first opinion not my current one!” Kimble tells Alex, she turns to Chuck who seems to have instantly lost all color from his face. “So Mr. Russnik what’s your kink, you know in bed.”

“Or out of it.” Cornelius adds, Kimble looks at him smirking, licking her lips before turning to Chuck who had started blushing.

“Um, well, bondage, being called kiddo.” Tom chokes on his whiskey, coughing a couple times, “Wait, wait, wait, you mean being tied up right?” he asks, Chuck bites his lip looking down, “Yeah.” Hannah looks at Chuck interested, Hannah leans closer to him and teases Chuck, “Chuck, do you have daddy issues?”

“Shut up, Lyor give Aaron five compliments.” Chuck says, “You didn’t answer me.” She whispers, Chuck turns and looks at her, he had a spark in his eyes as he licked his lip.

“And mommy issues if wanna know.” Hannah smiles and pulls back. Lyor was having a hard time to find the words to compliment Aaron.

“Well he has luminous skin, cute curly hair, nice abs.” Aaron chuckles, “Something that is not pure objectification please!” Lyor rolls his eyes and ignores him continuing, “Not completely stupid.”

“Come on Lyor that’s not a compliment!” Kendra tells him, although she finds Lyor’s compliments funny.

“It is a compliment Kendra!” Lyor says, “And five you’re so boring there’s no way you’ll cause the administration any embarrassment whatsoever with your personal life.” He says, pleased with himself that he managed to get through this.

“Boone!” Aaron yells, Lyor turns around slowly looking at Aaron straight in the eye. “Am I wrong?” he asks.

“It’s a valid point Aaron.” Kendra tells him smirking, Aaron rolls his eyes, “Still technically not a compliment.” Kendra tells Lyor, “Chuck said I should give Aaron five compliments never mentioned they should be widely acceptable ones!” he finishes his beer and turns to Cornelius who was the last one left, “Secretary Moss, the last one standing!”

“Do your worse Mr. Boone, do your absolutely worse!” he says, by now he was quite drunk and felt an incredible burst of false bravado.

“I dare you to sink ‘American Pie’ I see the president has a karaoke system.” Cornelius smiles, he stands up and sets up the set with ease. To their surprise Cornelius was fairly good and it wasn’t long before everyone joined in and soon they found themselves singing (to various levels of success).

“Holly shit it’s late!” Aaron says when they finish singing, he tries to walk back to his seat to get his jacket but trips, “You guys should stay here!” Tom suggests, Kendra notices his hand on Alex’s ass, “Um, nope nah I don’t think any of us want to be within hearing distance of the two of you tonight given everything that has happened.” She says shaking her head smirking mischievously.

“Oh don’t worry you guys can take the bedrooms upstairs, the white house has good soundproofing.” Alex says, she smiles sweetly to Kendra before turning and planting a quite passionate kiss on Tom’s lips.

“Ew!” Emily says turning away, Lyor winches and leans to Seth, “Too much.” Tom pulls back smirking, “Hey, jokes aside you guys aren’t in position to drive, go upstairs and sleep or fuck or whatever.” He says turning around pulling Alex with him back to their bedroom. He didn’t notice his staff standing dumfound in the middle of the room, “Did the president tell us to fuck?” Kendra asks the others, Seth blinks a couple times, the alcohol made him a bit loopy tonight, “This is the weirdest night of my life.”

“Presidential orders though.” Kimble points out with a smirk on her lips.

“We know what he and Alex are doing tonight.” Kendra responded giving Kimble a goodnight kiss on the lips before walking in the first empty bedroom she found pulling Seth with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
